MIPI's M-PHY (a physical layer technology that is developed for mobile platforms) offers two transmission modes: low speed and high speed, each supporting multiple speed gears, and will also support several power-save states: STALL for the high-speed mode, SLEEP for the low-speed mode, and HIBERN8. STALL and SLEEP are optimized for a quick wakeup in their respective transmission modes, whereas HIBERN8 is a very low-power mode, which has a longer wakeup time. M-PHY is also defined to support optical links.